


Out of Strict Academic Interest

by Drag0nst0rm



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Epistolary, Family, Gen, Telling People Not to Do the Thing While Telling Them How to Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm
Summary: Elros respects his cousin and fellow monarch far too much to ever cross him.Or at least not without a small shred of plausible deniability.





	Out of Strict Academic Interest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [martial-quill (martial_quill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/martial_quill/gifts).



> I don't own the Silmarillion. This was requested by martial-quill, who wanted epistolary, Elrond, Elros, and Maglor, and "Definitely Don't Do the Thing That I'm About to Tell You In Great Detail How to Do Before Giving You a Great Opportunity to Do It."

Dear Elrond,

The building of the boats continues to go well. I hope your own expedition to explore our recently altered shores goes equally so. 

Gil-Galad has recently received reports of a lone elf wandering the shore, and though he is not at all sure, he believes this might be Maglor. (I have a good deal less uncertainty than he does. Some of these reports mention his singing, and the description leaves little room in my mind for doubt. Gil-Galad has never heard him, though, and though he knows Maglor is counted among the best at his art, I think he has a hard time accepting that this is still true after everything.) Maedhros has proven more elusive, possibly because he doesn’t insist on singing constantly.

Although it has been kept largely quiet, there was initially some small outcry among those in the know. After a brief debate over what was to be done (and don’t let Gil-Galad characterize it to you otherwise; I was perfectly diplomatic, you would have been proud), it was decided that he should be left entirely alone. He was very explicit that this applied to both those who might wish him harm and those who might still support him. He was staring very hard at me throughout this; I’m curious what camp he believes me to be in.

He wished me to pass on this message to you despite the fact that Maglor is currently believed to be some fifty miles south of your estimated position, on that stretch of beach where we fought our last skirmish at their sides before we were sent off to Gil-Galad. It is entirely out of the way of your route - Does he really imagine you will make a quick, hard ride away from the rest of your party on some pretext when you are nearest that point, returning the next day, no matter how safe these lands have grown, or how good the weather is predicted to be? I could never suggest such a thing, nor suffer it to be heard that you would listen if I did; all know that you are entirely loyal to your chosen liege-lord, a position that as a newly made king myself, I can only support.

On an entirely unrelated note, I know you share my intense interest in the study of geology. I have reason to believe that there might be an interesting rock or two on the beaches somewhat south of you. If you find the time to check this out, I would be grateful. 

Your strictly academically interested brother,

Elros

 

Dear Elros,

This letter shall likely scarcely arrive before myself, but as events are likely to descend quickly once I do arrive, I thought best to send this with the messenger anyway.

I did indeed find time for a brief geology expedition. I found no rocks of particular interest on the beach, somewhat to my relief, though I did find an extremely small yet highly interesting local population. I am sorry to report that this population is smaller by half than your expressed hope and that another population, far from here, was long before my arrival increased by one.

More details I shall give at your earliest convenience in person, although perhaps we should first also determine if C. shares our interest in geology and the populations that surround it. In the meantime, I have rather hastily sketched out a new piece of music I have learned on my travels; it may be found on the back of this. 

Forever yours,

Elrond

 

Elros,

Would you care to tell me why my people tell me Elrond left them briefly, refusing all escort, and returned with his pack considerably lighter and in a very strange mood?

Respectfully,

Gil-Galad

 

Gil,

How can a mere Man such as I possibly understand the strange and enlightened ways and moods of the Elves?

\- Elros

 

To my much loved and far too politically important to strangle cousin: That excuse wasn’t believable the first time you used it, and I’m _certainly_ not buying it now.


End file.
